Damian Wayne
For the first Robin, see Dick Grayson. Damian Wayne is the son of Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul. He was trained since birth by the League of Assassins, but was forced to flee with his mother to Gotham City when his grandfather was killed by Deathstroke. After meeting his father, he later became the second Robin. Biography Early life Damian had been trained since birth by the League of Assassins to one day takeover the organization. Personality Damian is very much a different Robin than his predecessor, Dick Grayson. He is entitled, egotistical, condescending, rude, and unafraid to express his opinions. He is somewhat temperamental if not outright violent when confronted by his enemies. He is shown to commit to the League of Assassins' code, which unlike those of his father, permits and encourages the murdering of one's enemies. However, since being taken under his father's wing, he has tried very much to reign in his rage and aggression, often repeating the mantra, "Justice, not vengeance," when he catches himself in the mindset of a killer. Despite his flaws, Damian is still just a child who desires the approval of his parents and tries desperately to live up to the confidence his father has that he can do good in the world if would just learn to restrain himself. After the death of his mother, Damian finally has a heart-to-heart with Bruce, but it is yet to be seen how this will affect their relationship. Abilities * Peak Human Condition: '''Damian is more physically powerful than most humans and all his physical capabilities are beyond normal human ability. * '''Master Combatant: Damian is a master of unarmed, melee and close quarter combat having been trained by the League of Assassins since birth. He was able to best Ubu, Dick Grayson in an a sparring match between the two, later Talon individually, and even fight roughly on par with his father. He is capable of using any weapon he picks up, from guns to butterfly knives. His primary combat skill is swordsmanship, allowing him to * Strength: '''Despite his size, weight and frame, Damian has the strength that matches or even surpasses most full grown man, allowing him to easily overpower larger and heavier opponents. * '''Agility: Damian was able to fight his father in mid-air, as well as on several different buildings. Damian is highly capable of acrobatic and gymnastic feats, such as parkour and free-running. * Resilience: '''Damian can take far more punishment that normal people, such as being hit by larger and heavier opponents. * '''Speed: '''Damian is significantly faster than his father. * '''Master of stealth: Damian was able to sneak into Wayne Enterprises undetected. * Detective skills: Damian was able to track down several missing children kidnapped by Anton Schott, based on the fact that they all owned toys made by his company. * Intelligence: Damian is surprisingly smart for his age. He has hacked the bat-computer as seen in Batman vs Robin. Appearances * *Nightwing and Robin * * * Notes *Damian Wayne first appeared in Batman #655 created by Grant Morrison and Andy Kubert. References Category:Superheroes